Tow wound filter cartridges are known as such in the art.
As a matter of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,251 discloses a tow wound filter cartridge, which comprises polyester yarns. The filter is used as a secondary oil filter in diesel engines.
Next to their filter rating, these types of filter cartridges, however, suffer from some major disadvantages.
One of the main disadvantages is that such a filter cartridge is not fit to be cleaned or back-flushed several times. These filter cartridges are used and simply discarded after their use.
Another disadvantage is that such a filter cartridge is not fit to operate in severe circumstances such as under high pressures or under high temperatures. Indeed textile filter cartridges are not stable. Textile filter cartridges swell as they become wet and the outside wraps or layers slides down the outside surfaces.